


cats

by cosmicpeachcloud



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Babies!, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Parents AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: THIS IS ALL I HAVE FOR YOU GUYS BECAUSE AO3 WONT LET ME POST >:(





	cats

cats catscats hamsters hamsters

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ALL I HAVE FOR YOU GUYS BECAUSE AO3 WONT LET ME POST >:(


End file.
